Night Skrill
by fallenstar78
Summary: Dragons like her aren't supposed to even exist. She has been attacked her entire life, except for Berk. She meets Toothless and two other dragons, who become her friends, so different from what she's used to. After httyd2, Stoick is alive with Thornado, Eret has Skullcrusher.
1. Chapter 1

My mother, the queen night fury, fell in love with a skrill. It was forbidden. I was forbidden. They said I was a freak. An outcast. A monster. All alone. So, that's what I became.

I am the most powerful dragon there is, in my opinion. Able to send electrified "plasma blasts" at will, able to fly faster than any dragon, except perhaps a skrill in a lightning storm. I could ride lightning too, though. Dark purplish blue scales with spines line my back. I can hibernate, but not as long as the full skrills. I have small front legs, but powerful hindquarters and I can fold my wings like storm cutter, monstrous nightmare, or skrill. Semi-retractable teeth in my mouth, giant wings, and the scariest of all: I am practically evil.

Flying high above the world, I enjoyed the beautiful view of the ocean. Something disturbed the peace. Wings flapped, but they were slightly labored, as carrying something. Or someone. I quickly muffled my wings after soaring above them. Yes, a male night fury with a human boy on his back. And a missing tail fin. Strange. I followed them for a while, they were oblivious to me. Right when I was getting bored, a human settlement came into view. Dragons were everywhere in the village, had these humans trained them? I had heard stories about this, although the dragons were often shunned by other wild dragons. As much as I wanted to find out, I shouldn't stick around. But apparently, that wasn't an option, because suddenly a large storm cutter with a human woman shot up to my height. I growled softly at them, I really didn't want to get in a fight right now. Actually, I had been looking for a place to rest (I had been flying for 3 days straight) when I saw the fury. I had followed them out of hope for an island, and plain boredom.

The storm cutter heard my growl, but didn't care, apparently. He looked at me and said in a serious voice, "hello. My name is Cloudjumper. What is yours and why are you on berk?" I stared at him for a few moments, thinking about my options. I could accept his … friendship, attack him, or just fly away. Suddenly, a sharp voice cut into my thoughts. A human voice. "Hello mom, who's this new dragon?" I looked up slightly to see the human boy on the night fury (who was looking at me strangely) talking to the woman on Cloudjumper, his mother apparently. A couple of other dragon riders flew up. A girl on a nadder (who aren't nearly as deadly as they think), fat guy on a gronkle, twins on a zippleback, guy on a nightmare, and one more guy, a little older than the rest, on a rumble horn. With a loud growl I swung to the side and flew up, towards the serene blue sky that was the only one that ever welcomed me. I flew until I was about 4 miles in the air, and meant to level out and go straight, away from the island they called berk, but in the split second where a dragons wings are close to their body, mine locked. Froze. Stuck onto my body from sheer exhaustion as I plummeted towards the water, where I wouldn't be able to swim. I looked around desperately and roared, but I knew no one could save me. However, I did see a sea stack just to the south. Using an undulating motion, I managed to swerve just far enough to scrape the edge with my claws, and with an exhausted thump, I collapsed onto the stack. Then, the world started to look darker and fuzzy, and I knew I was fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hard ground… dirt. Not rock, like where I landed when I fell. Where am I? This is the first thing my thoughts led to. I didn't move, I decided to do something I often did when I was waking up. First, I sniffed the air. Dragon, fire, dragon nip, human, fish, zippleback gas, leather, and metal. But none of them were very fresh, the human and dragon was most recent, a couple of hours ago. Then, I listen for the slightest sound. Above me, a clanging or rustling metallic noise. Chain? How and why is there chain above me, rustling in the wind? It didn't sound like anything was on it, so ignored it, until I finished the last step to see if anything was around. I know night furies can do something like this. They send a roar or plasma blast in a dark or cramped place, and then they can "see" everything. I send out an electrical wave, and I sense the outline of everything. However, when I did this, I discovered 2 things. 1, I was wrong about nothing on the chain ceiling. A large dragon was clinging directly above me. My radar only senses around me for a few seconds, so I was only inferring that it was Cloud jumper. I don't think he was very aggressive, at least not unless I attack him, so I focused on the fact I was stuck in a sort of pit with a high chain and barb wire fence high above.

I glanced up at Cloud jumper. His body was facing the sky, but he had turned his head all the way around to face me. We glared at each other for a couple moments, but then he spoke. "You still haven't told me your name." I stared at him. He hopped down from the ceiling and landed across from me. I growled, and electricity sparkled across my hide. He cocked his frilled head at me at me and asked, "Don't be afr-"I cut him off by trying to fly. Although my wings were stronger than a night furies because I sometimes crawl with my wings, they were so sore, and it's not as if I could fly anywhere. I landed where I took off. Cloud jumper said gently, "I just want to talk." I sighed and sat down. "good." He sat down and continued: "if I wanted to attack you, I probably wouldn't be talking calmly in an enclosed place. On this island, dragons are at peace with Vikings. Why don't you tell me your name?" I think Cloud jumper said something else, but I got fed up with his monotone voice. "I don't have a name." I growled. My low voice was hoarse from rarely using it. Cloud jumper stared at me. "You… don't?" "No…" "Why not? Didn't your parents name you?" I felt a sick pit in my stomach when he asked that. I looked away. Cloud jumper's expression softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you…" I growled, interrupting him. This wasn't the "get away from me" growl; it was a "last chance" growl. "I guess you haven't heard of me?" cloud jumper stared behind me when I said that. I haven't seen a storm in the last 4 days, let alone a lightning one, so my stored electricity was quite low. I fired a pale blue plasma blast. Usually, I infuse them with electricity, but now probably wasn't the time. I purposely aimed so only the light wave would affect him. He easily leapt out of the way. I continued shooting near him, until he roared. Immediately some humans ran over to the gate, pushed a lever, and cloud jumper flew out.

I followed before anyone could close it, and tried to take off. I got in the air, but then wind or something else pulled back. I twisted back in the air, and it happened again! I swerved wildly towards the giant basin with the trees and pond, and crash landed with a loud thud. I looked at my tail. One of my tail fins was missing.


	3. Chapter 3

I just stood, staring at my tail for a moment. Then I growled. It was a low, if anything comes near me, I will kill them type of growl. My stomach rumbled. I realized that I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and I can't think clearly on an empty stomach, so I walked over towards the pond on sparked a flame. I have 2 types of fire, 3 if you count lightning. Plasma blast like a night fury, and a jet flame like a skrill. I concentrated the jet flame so it was short and very hot, and put my snout next to the water and heated it. The fish that were in the pond overheated, and floated to the top. It could've been easier by stunning them with a bolt, but I didn't want to waste any power. I ate all the fish, and drank some water. I noticed that behind the waterfall that feeds the pond had a large shelf behind it, almost hidden from view. The sun was setting, and I was very tired. I checked to see if anybody was coming before jumping into the shelf and warming the ground. I didn't expect I would fall asleep so fast.

When I awoke, I forgot what had happened, and nearly attacked the wall I was facing. I hopped off of the alcove and looked around, to find a basket of fish and a plate of mutton sitting a little ways off. I walked over cautiously and smelled them. They had human scent all over them. I couldn't eat something that smelled like human! I passed the food of as uneatable, and wandered away. I clawed my up a giant tree, and surveyed the area where I landed the afternoon before. There was the tree I was standing next to, the waterfall that fed a pond, the alcove behind the waterfall, a tiny meadow, it could be called, of dragon nip, and the big flattish area in the middle. The walls were made up of boulders with… claw marks dug into them. I thought it was strange, but didn't give much thought to it. My stomach rumbled. The fish and mutton wasn't looking so bad anymore. I glided back down to the food, and reevaluated if I could stomach eating them. I liked both fish and mutton, but because I was almost always traveling, I had only tasted mutton a few times. I took one of the legs of mutton, and ate the meat off the bone. The meat wasn't as fresh as I would prefer, but it wasn't as bad as I expected. When I was gnawing on the bone, I noticed the wind changed, and with it, any sound and scents from the opposite direction. I quit chewing, and listened to a faint noise. I detected a soft scratching noise from the left of me, above the rocky wall. There was also two interesting smells from the same area. Dragon nip, in the opposite direction of the patches of dragon nip that was level with me, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. The other smell slightly agitated me. It was familiar, but took me a moment to place it. Of course! It was that kid who was riding the night fury. What was he doing? I gulped down the bone and walked under where the human was. The scratching stopped. I clawed up, and was face to face with him. "Hey girl, don't be afraid," he said softly while holding out a handful of dragon nip. I noticed a rectangular… thing full of yellow, thin sheets with black marks over them, including a drawing of what I thought was me. I ignored it, and instead focused at the young Viking. I don't know why, but dragon nip didn't affect me like it did with other dragons. I thought it tastes good, but I could take it or leave it. I sneezed at him, and growled. Little sparks of lightning jumped between the two rows of metallic spines, and my teeth fully extended.

The human took out a silver stick, pressed a button, and a blade that quickly lit on fire shot out. I started to charge a plasma blast, and his face filled with panic. A black streak smashed into my side, and the blast hit a tree instead of the person. I flapped my huge wings angrily, and screeched at the thing that hit me, the night fury, I realized. His pupils were no more than little lines in his greenish eyes. He jumped at me, and clamped onto my shoulder. I easily batted him off, and he ran back in front of the Viking, who was still crouched down where he was when I found him. The night fury let out a volley of blasts, but I let them hit me, they wouldn't affect me. If I could fly, I would. I was faster than night furies, especially if the dragon in question was both weighed down by a human, and had to fly with a prosthetic tail fin. I never really tried to pick fights, others attacked me. I'm not positive why, though. Sometimes it could be territorial, or a dragon thinking I was going to attack its hatchling, but more often than not, attacks were unprovoked. Of course, this wasn't one of these fights, he was protecting the human. I was a bit confused why, but knew that I wouldn't understand. I couldn't exactly fly, but neither could he, and because I was less dependent on my tail for turning, I had an advantage over him. I jumped onto a tree, leapt off, glided across the cove, and charged into the forest, away from the night fury and Viking.


	4. Chapter 4

I kept running, until I came to an old house in disrepair. It had a smallish field in front of it, full of weeds, and it was obviously abandoned. A cliff cast its shadow over the house, giving the house an aura of gloom. I cautiously entered, sniffing. The door creaked as I pushed it open, nearly falling off the hinges. It just as I thought, the house was full of dust and hadn't been entered for possibly many years. Ugly paintings, one of a sheep, hung on the walls. Various weapons were laid in corners and in closets. The head of a gronkle was mounted on a wall. I walked into a small room with a stone bed, and sat down. I wasn't sure what to think about all of this. _Maybe I could stay here until… until… _I realized that I didn't have a plan. My tail wouldn't regenerate; I wouldn't just magically learn how to fly perfectly again. I was stuck here. Forever. A raw anger coursed through my veins, and lightning danced across my scales. A couple of several deep breaths calmed me slightly. _That night fury was flying with a fake fin,_ that annoying little voice in the back of my mind reminded me. I snarled at myself, a human had made the tail, almost positively that one boy the one that the fury had protected, but I knew way, way deep down that the human was the only way I could get off the island. But I wouldn't go to him, not unless… unless… well, I wouldn't. Not ever. I decided to do what I always did when I was angry: sleep. I didn't bother to get comfortable; I just flopped down on the ground and immediately fell asleep.

_I looked around at the bright, silent world. Instinct told me something was wrong. I thought about it for a moment, before realizing that my parents and possibly my siblings should be here. I was all alone, and that was wrong. I turned around and started eating my eggshell while I looked around. I realized it wasn't a peaceful scene, as I first thought. Deep scratch marks covered a tree and dark red spikes were stuck in trees, rocks, and the ground; grey, black, and green scales littered the ground, as did scorch marks. Worst of all, I thought, was the trail of blood leading from the scratched tree, to the south. My young mind thought that maybe the blood could lead me to my family, so I finished the shell, and clumsily toddled in the direction of the blood. After tripping over my ridiculously huge wings several times, I came to the mouth of a large cave. A strange, earthy smell mixed with blood reached my nostrils, accompanied by a whispering sound that both angered and scared me. A monstrously huge, snake like dragon with giant, circular, jaws and large claw marks on its neck that dripped blood leapt out, giving a screeching roar at me. My entire body suddenly shuttered, making my wings produce a rustling noise. The giant dragon lunged, but it was in slow motion. I wasn't, instead I felt like I moved at hyper speed, disorienting me. I let instinct completely take over my mind, and my disproportional wings started flapping, and, as the dragon was inches from my face, I jumped into the air. I wasn't thinking as I __**flew**__ at 2 hours old, away from the other dragon, and up into the sky._

I woke up with a start, shocked that I had dreamed of my first memory. All other dragons flew at at least a week old, with their parent's guidance, but I had been forced to escape a whispering death when I was a few hours old. I got up, and smashed the door down as I scrambled out. I looked around nervously. That dream always unnerved me, as if the whispering death had not been there, I would've known my parents, and if I had any, siblings. I wasn't tired, but I was hearing a strange buzzing noise, and needed to clear my head. I wandered through the forest until I found a tree with long, sturdy branches. I jumped up onto one of the top branches and lay half of my tail over a branch and hugged myself with my wings, like a bat. I closed my eyes and blanked my mind, not thinking about anything. I sat like that for a while, until I felt like something was staring at me. I peeked my head out of wings, only to find Cloudjumper and the night fury staring at me. 


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at them for a couple seconds, before spinning up onto the branches, so I was standing on several of them, and growling fiercely at the two dragons. The night fury crouched, ready to jump up and attack me. Cloud jumper did something surprising, though: he cuffed the night fury on his neck. "**Oww**…" he growled, staring at Cloud Jumper heatedly. **"Toothless, don't just attack her!"** CloudJumper rumbled, sounding slightly offended. His name is Toothless?! I struggled to keep a straight face, nearly falling out of the tree as I burst out laughing. I was honestly surprised that could laugh. I hadn't for a long, long time. "Toothless" glared at me. "**Something you want to say to me?" **I snapped out of my giggling fit and shook my head, growling slightly. **"Toothless, why are you so aggressive towards her?" **Cloudjumper asked. **"Because she attacked Hiccup, plus she is a ****_hybrid! _****You know how they are." **While Toothless and CloudJumper were talking about whether or not to attack me, I decided I could slip away. I slowly and silently leapt down from the tree, and shot off as fast as I could, and, in a sudden fumble, I fell into the Cove. I got up, groaning slightly from the shock. **"Hey, wait!" ** Yelled Toothless as he charged after me, falling into the cove just like me. I could scale the walls easily, but I don't know about him. I debated whether to crawl out; on one paw, I should try to stay out of the affairs of this island and its inhabitants, but I also wanted to see how he would react to being trapped with me. Curiosity won. I was beginning to think that curiosity will always win. I didn't want to invoke an attack, so I skittered to the other side and waited for a reaction. For a couple of seconds he just sat there, dazed, but then he realized that I was there too. Immediately he took a defensive stance: haunches raised, wings flared, eyes wide and pupils constricted. I just sat there. _So he thinks I am strong. _**"Get away from me!" **he spat angrily, but I could see that he was terrified. I backed up against the wall, but that was as far as I could go. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw brown movement. It was Cloudjumper. I guess he wanted to see how Toothless would react too, because he was crouched down, watching us.


	6. Idea

He stared at me, ready to defend against me if I attacked him, but when he figured out I wasn't moving he calmed down. **"You're a Skrill-Night Fury hybrid, right?"** he burst out. I nodded, but I was confused on why he cared. **"Do… do you know what happened to your Night Fury parent?" **he asked. I shook my head, still confused. He sighed, staring at me. **"Do you really not have a name?" **he asked. I shook my head again, now getting slightly irritated. **"Well, do you want one?"** I was surprised, to say the least. Did I want a name? I never had any use for one; everything I met had always attacked me. I didn't respond. Toothless took a couple tentative steps forward and said **"What about Chaos?" **Chaos means confusion and unpredictability. I wasn't sure if I wanted a name anyway. I snorted and scaled the wall I was up against. **"You could've gotten out this whole time!" **Toothless yelped. I looked over my shoulder, locking eyes with him. After debating over whether I should help him out for a few seconds, I decided (selfishly) not to, and scrambled away, towards a large mountain. After galloping up the mountain, I saw something on the horizon. From this distance, it just looked like a grey line, but I knew what it really was: a storm.

**Is Chaos a good name for her? If you have a different name, send it to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

I waited at the highest point on the island that I could find, which was a huge tree on a large mountain. I could already feel the lightning in the air as the wind around me picked up around me, whipping leaves and shaking branches. The storm already blocked out the sun, and I could see flashes of light in the distance. A roar of thunder that almost sounded alive came from directly above me, but it didn't scare me at all. I wondered for a moment what would happen if I tried to ride lightning, if I could do it in a chain, or if I would fall. I decided to find out. Other dragons, and Vikings I guess, think that Skrills just fly in storms, waiting for lightning, but they conduct it, willing lightning to strike where the dragon wants, and take him with it. That is what I do too. I inched up the tree, splaying out my wings for balance; waiting for the right moment to jump. I tensed up as the air around me heated, prepared to jump into the storm. With a powerful flap of my wings, I rose into the air as lightning started to strike. It hit me with full force, accompanied by a clap of thunder that resounded in my ears. I absorbed the entire strike, making some of my muscles twitch. I only saw the Skrill when I was falling towards the ground.

He crashed into my side, but it looked as if he was falling instead of attacking. I hissed and growled at him when I landed lopsidedly onto the rain soaked ground. I had fought two Skrills before, but one was very young and the other was already weak, plus I could fly then. This Skrill appeared to be in good health, and he was rather large. He stared at me for a couple of seconds before landing and scuttling under a tree, looking terrified. I followed his gaze to the biggest Skrill I had ever seen. His spines were longer and sharper than normal, his scales a purple that looked black in the storm. He turned to me with a cold glare and asked, "**Hey, you. Seen a little blue Skrill anywhere?" **I stiffly shook my head, trying to push down the want to run or attack. He growled and whirled back into the clouds, but not before letting out a roar, the same roar that I had heard earlier, which means that he was right above me at one point. The giant Skrill completely vanished into the dark clouds, which I noticed were starting to pass over the island. I realized that the other Skrill was still behind me. I twisted around to see him still cowering at the sky. He noticed I was staring at him, and said **"Hello, my name is Flicker." **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you NightOwl Fury for creating the Skrill Flicker. I plan to make him a main character, along with Toothless, Cloudjumper, and of course Night Skrill, so if you want something specific to happen, tell me! (This applies to anyone.) **

I backed up nervously, growling softly. **"What's wrong? You scaaaaaared? **He asked in a teasing tone. What?! How dare he say that! Flicker suddenly looked submissive, as if he thought I was terrifying. **"Uh, sorry. Thank you for not telling the other Skrill where I was. What's your name?" **he mumbled, a lot quieter. I snorted, and started trotting back down the mountain into the denser forest at the base. **"Hey wait!" **The Skrill yelped as he ran after me. I ignored him, instead focusing on the patches of blue sky that dappled the clearing clouds. I was so focused on the lightning and thunder that I didn't notice the rain that had been coming down in torrents. It had slowed down to more of a heavy shower than pelting me with heavy drops, but my vision was a bit blurry and the ground was entirely sloshy mud. Flicker didn't seem to mind, I guess he was used to being in the rain. I wondered why he didn't leave this island. I wasn't positive, but probably because he didn't want to fight the bigger Skrill that was lost in the clouds, letting out a territorial screech that sounded like thunder from time to time. Flicker was walking next to me, taking in every detail around him. Skrill's eyes are at the end of their snout, so while other dragons may have to move and bend their head to examine things, Skrills just, well, look at things to magnify them. He didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular, just the plants and ground, but he was so fascinated by everything! We walked along in silence, and I was just getting accustomed to his presence, when he wrecked it by asking what my name was. I growled loudly and walked faster. **"Well, hello Grr, are we going anywhere specific?" **What did he mean _we_? He was just following me, but I still shook my head as Flicker sped up to match my pace. I also didn't appreciate that stupid joke about me growling. The rain was slowing, so that the sun could peek out of the clouds. Now that I could actually see him, I could make out his color, and I found out that Flicker was very… pretty. Each of his scales looked like sparkling blue jewels; I think they're called sapphires. Even the purple markings that Skrills have were bluer than normal. His eyes weren't normal: instead of dull yellow, they were emerald green. Flicker looked like he was made up of jewels or something. I stopped staring at Flicker and noticed that although the rain was slower, it was still irritating. All the trees were the type that had the thin spikey leaves with the earthy smell, and didn't provide any shade or protection from the rain. I came to a bigger one, and decided it would have to do. I jumped straight into it, crashing through some of the branches, and wrapping my wings around the trunk. Almost none of the rain came through, so I was ok for the moment. I heard a sigh and a thump as Flicker lay down at the base of the tree.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning, I peeked out of the branches, to find Flicker chasing a butterfly. I was about to climb out, but I decided against it when a Deadly Nadder and blonde human girl, both with blue and orange paint on them, landed.

The girl slowly got off the Nadder, grabbing a bundle of dragon nip and a leg of chicken. "Hey there big guy, don't be afraid." She said quietly, inching towards Flicker.

Flicker glared at her, backing away as fast as the girl was moving forward.

The Nadder looked ready to attack, but I didn't get it. Why do dragons love to protect humans so much? Dragons do not need them, yet they are willing to risk their lives for a cause that could end so simply and so quickly. It was nearly degrading. I watched, hidden from view, as Flicker snarled at the girl.

Rather suddenly, Flicker jumped up, landing in front of the tree I was hiding in, snarling. Was he trying to protect me?

The Nadder flapped her wings angrily, making a croaking noise in her throat. She jumped in front of the girl. **"Don't you dare attack her!"**

Flicker looked mildly surprised. **"I'm not going to attack her- or you. Just leave us, I mean me, alone."**

**"Us? Is someone else here?" **she hissed, sniffing the air. She turned and stared right at me. Her tail shook, producing a rattling noise that sounded familiar and sent a stab of fear through me. She waved her wings around threateningly. For a Deadly Nadder, she looked a bit intimidating, but that's not really saying anything.

The human looked confused, Flicker looked ready to attack everybody, and I was just sitting there, curled up in the tree when Toothless, CloudJumper, and the two riders flew down.

The Nadder calmed down and greeted Toothless and CloudJumper. Flicker, on the other paw, just got more and more agitated.

I sighed, and decided to just run away. I just crashed through the branches and sprinted away from the surprised dragons, quickly arriving at the cove. I jumped down, landing on a large rock, and leapt down to the pond. I was gulping down water when Flicker flew over. _Why was he still following me?_

He walked over to me. **"Hi."**

I didn't respond. Instead, I went over to a clear patch of dirt, and started to draw with my wing. I was drawing something specific: a human. I started with the head and face, going down to the neck, shoulders, and then the body.

While I was drawing, Flicker had looked over my shoulder to watch me draw. **"Is that a human?" **

I nodded, and wondered why Flicker wasn't attacking me. I was almost finished drawing the legs, but a question was eating me up and drawing wasn't distracting me. **"Flicker, why are you here?" **

**"You mean ****_here, _****as in why am I sitting here, or on the island?"**

**"Both."**

**"Cause I like you. Don't you like me?"**

That answer completely caught me off guard. **"Uh, I- I don't know. Does that mean we're… we're friends?"**

**"Of course! Well, right?" **He had a worried expression, like he feared not being my friend.

**"Ah… r-right." **I wasn't sure what I just said. What did being 'friends' mean?

He frowned. **"You don't sound very sure. You have had a friend before, right?" **

I shook my head.

**"What! How is that even possible?" **He yelped.

I shrugged, and continued drawing.

**"So, I'm your first and only friend? That is so awesome! Well, I don't mean it's awesome that you only have one friend; I mean I'm glad I have the privilege to be your first friend. But, I still don't know your name… will you tell me, please?"**

**"I don't really have a name…" **I mumbled.

**"No name?! Can I pick it?" **

I nodded, but I didn't get why everybody wanted to name me.

**"Yay! Nightmare? Kreeoh? Uh… Chaos?" **

I froze at the last name. **"Chaos? Why do you say that?"**

**"You look like a Chaos. Can I call you that?"**

That's what Toothless wanted to call me. I nodded.

**"So, you will now be called Chaos the… the… Sorry, what type of dragon you? Usually I can tell, but I've never seen someone like you."**

He wasn't attacking me because he didn't know… **"What does being friends mean?"**

**"It means you have someone to rely on, someone you can trust. Why?"**

**"Well, I'm not really a type of dragon- I'm a mix between a Night Fury and a Skrill." **I braced myself for the worst. If he was telling the truth about being able to trust him, then he wouldn't attack me. Right?

**"That is… the most awesome thing in the world! I didn't know hybrids existed! You must be crazy fast right?" **Flicker said excitedly.

I was very relieved that he not only didn't mind, he liked it! I managed a small smile, and finished my drawing of the human.

**"That's a really good drawing!" **Flicker complimented.

I blushed, and smiled a little broader.

_So, which format is better: this or the paragraphs? _

**_WARNING: Spam (I think) ahead. _**_So, I made a forum, called Dragon OC, check it out if you want.___


	10. Chapter 10

Toothless appeared at the edge, growling softly.

Flicker snarled back, but I calmly looked up at him.

Toothless was about to climb down, but a brown-haired human skidded next to him.

"Toothless, calm down bud. if you don't attack them, they won't attack us." He tried to reassure the dragon, but Toothless just shrugged him off and jumped down anyway.

He tried to make himself look as intimidating as possible, as did Flicker.

Flicker was crackling with lightning, and let out a low, chilling growl.

The human was about to climb down, but Toothless roared at him, scaring him back up the wall.

I was just watching the scene unfold, staying out of it.

Flicker flared his wings and roared, but Toothless was unfazed.

Toothless walked closer to us, growling.

**"Toothless, calm down." **I said blankly.

**"Why should I? There are two very dangerous dragons in front of me, and I could take you both down."**

Flicker seemed to believe him, but I didn't. **"You are a Night Fury. You aren't as strong as you think; just fast and sneaky with explosive fire. We can both conduct lightning, and I have plasma blasts too. You are outnumbered and outmatched." **I told him calmly**.**

Toothless looked surprised, thought about what I had said for a moment, and then lowered his defenses.** "So, nobody's going to attack anybody, right?"**

Flicker and I nodded.

We looked at each other for a few awkward moments, and then Toothless broke the silence. **"So, there's Flicker the Skrill, Toothless the Night Fury, and 'blank' the Skrill-Night Fury hybrid. Am I the only one who finds that ironic?"**

**"Chaos."**

**"Huh? What's chaos?"**

**"Her." **Flicker gestured to me.

**"So, you went with Chaos?"**

I nodded, Flicker confused.

**"What did he mean, 'went with Chaos?'"**

**"He wanted to call me Chaos too."**

**"Wow, that's pretty lucky."**

The human called Toothless softly, looking at us anxiously.

Toothless looked back at him, and gave a reassuring growl. **"I should go, but I'll tell the other dragons you two aren't a threat. You aren't, right?"**

We both nodded.

Toothless walked over to the wall, and the boy jumped onto his back. There was a clicking sound as the pair rose in the air and flew off.

I expected Flicker to say something about Toothless being ridden by a human, but he didn't.

Flicker yawned, and shook himself. **"I'm going to find some food. You want any?"**

I shook my head as he jumped into the air.

**"Well, ok. I'll be back soon, roar if you need me!" **He quickly flew off to the sea.

I yawned and jumped onto a tree, hanging upside down by my tail.

I heard Flicker come back, and he gave me the pleasure of sleeping peacefully.

_I made a poll for this story. I will not update until at least 15 people go put in their suggestion, so if you like this story, think about going to it. It's at the top of my profile, above all the other stuff._


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in the middle of the night, Flicker sleeping peacefully below me. I gently jumped down silently, careful not to wake the sleeping Skrill. I sipped some water from the pond, and, out of habit, jumped into the air, quickly remembering that I couldn't fly. For a moment I didn't care, and tried furiously to remain in the air by flapping the wing on the side that I was tilting down on. This worked for a couple of seconds, but I landed with a yelp. Flicker didn't wake up; I wondered if he was a deep sleeper or I was being quieter than I thought.

**"That's not going to work, you know."**

I jumped at Toothless's voice.

He was standing on the edge, but in a different place than before, staring at me with a small smile. **"I tried; flapping like a maniac won't work."**

I frowned. _Oh, right, missing tail fin, _I thought.

**"How did y-you get to fly again?" **I mumbled.

**"Hiccup."**

**"You… have hiccups?"**

He laughed lightly. **"No, no. he's the person that was here with me earlier. He's gave me another tail fin, and stopped the wars between dragons and Vikings."**

**"Oh. Wait, what? Wars?" **

**"Yes, there was this war ****_here _****for like 500 years, but a much worse one that was shorter, with a maniac, Bewilderbeasts, and all sorts of crazy stuff. I became the Alpha. Pretty cool, huh?" **he grinned.

I nodded, climbing up to him. I realized something: **"How long were you standing there?"**

His eyes widened slightly. **"Um, I was just walking by…" **he trailed off.

**"R-right." **He sounded slightly suspicious, but I didn't care that much.

Flicker stirred in his sleep, purring from his dream. Well, I assumed it was from his dream; no idea what else it would be from.

Toothless yawned, lying down next to me.

I was wide awake, as I had fallen asleep when the sun was just setting, and slept until the middle of the night, so I had no idea what to do until morning.

Toothless, wasn't falling asleep though, just sort of staring at me through narrowed eyes.

**"W-what?" **I grumbled.

He grinned. **"Nothing, but I like your stutter."**

**"W-what?!" **I yelped in a hushed tone, trying to not wake Flicker.

Toothless's grin broadened. **"I like your stutter," **he repeated.

I snorted and faced away from him, only half-believing him.

Toothless cocked his head as Flicker shifted again in a full circle.

I absentmindedly wondered how long he would be able to sleep anywhere but on the ground.

Toothless yawned again a rested his head on his paws, quickly falling asleep.

I glanced up at the black sky, the moon and stars faint glows against a thick blanket of clouds. I had always loved the sky; a big plain that literally stretched on forever, favoring me regardless of the weather. Me not being able to fly anymore almost felt like the sky didn't care about me anymore. I know that the sky isn't a sentient being, and even if it was, it wouldn't care about some random dragon. It would snow soon, it was winter, and those clouds were snow clouds. I had always liked snow…

_Heh, sorry for a short chapter, it's mostly filler with a bit of foreshadowing for next chapter. SPOILERS: new dragon next. Or two, if you have a __**flying **__dragon you want to see._


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up, the grass was frozen and the water had little pieces of ice, but no snow. Maybe it would snow later, I hoped. Toothless and Flicker were still sleeping, so I should be quiet. I got up and decided to explore the area a little. After a while of silent walking, a giant green Monstrous Nightmare appeared in front of me, on fire and growling. I turned around to find another purple one, albeit slightly smaller. He had a crooked grin as he glanced around at two _more _Nightmares crawling over, surrounding me. I snarled at the four flaming dragons to no avail.

The one facing my tail snickered. **"Hey look, she has the same handicap as Toothless. Do you think she can fly as well?"**

The biggest one stepped closer. **"One way to find out." **He gripped me with his claws and shot up, the others in tow.

I didn't struggle, as that could have… disastrous results. I stared at the shrinking ground as we broke the clouds, but although my heart was pounding, I still didn't react.

The Nightmare dropped me.

My wings and tail flailed, trying to find balance, but it was very difficult as the Nightmares poked and tore at my wings.

The ground was racing up way to fast, and I couldn't do anything! I remembered something that Flicker had said, and let out the loudest roar I could muster.

Nearly immediately, all four Nightmares were suddenly thrown back by a dark blue streak, followed by the loud roar of lightning.

I was spinning erratically, but managed to steady myself before crumpling onto the ground while Flicker was attacking the Monstrous Nightmares. Not surprisingly, I was unscathed except for my wing membrane being torn at the edges. I could get in vicious fights that could nearly kill other dragons, and come out perfectly fine.

Flicker slowly floated down next to me, looking very concerned. **"Are you ok?!" **

I nodded, but noticed the scales on his chest were cracked, or missing altogether. One of them must have head-butted him, hard. Monstrous Nightmares were known for using their tough horns in battle.

Flicker followed my gaze at the big patch on his chest, frowning. ** "Whoops, I guess one of them got me. Don't worry, I'll be fine, though." **He grinned, making me wonder how he could smile so often.

Toothless suddenly ran over. **"What happened? Are you guys ok?" **

The Nightmares flew over, looking battered from the fight with Flicker. Flicker didn't strike me as strong or dangerous, but maybe he just wasn't aggressive.

Flicker growled loudly, hissing slightly.

Toothless looked at the group of Nightmares, then at us. **"What is going on here?" **he demanded.

**"Toothless, man, these two are insane! We were just minding our own business when they came out of nowhere and tried to kill us!" **one of them pleaded desperately.

Toothless narrowed his eyes… at us! **"You two, come with me!"**

Flicker was about to say something, but decided not to when I followed Toothless. It was obvious he didn't believe the Nightmares, so it was just an act.

The Nightmares were smirking at me; I ignored them but Flicker snapped at one of them.

Toothless brought us back to the cove, and just as I predicted, did not reprimand us. **"Sorry for those Nightmares, they're pretty big bullies."**

I shrugged. Getting attacked like that was a pretty daily occurrence, so it didn't make that big of a difference.

Flicker shook himself, and smiled slightly. **"It's fine. I'm going to find some fish or something."**

**"You g-g-get hu-hungry a lot." **I tried not to stutter, but just ended up doing it more.

Flicker looked at me. ** "Well, you don't get hungry at all."**

**"I g-guess not." **I mumbled, my eyes downcast.

Flicker took off, flying over to the ocean, or where ever he normally got food, leaving Toothless and me alone.

He turned over to me, widening his eyes.

**"What now?" **I asked, noticing the sudden chill in the air.

He took a moment to respond. **"Nothing." **He rumbled quickly, turning again.

A snowflake drifted down, landing on my nose. I crossed my eyes to stare at it, but it melted. I knew it would snow.

After a few minutes of awkward silence between Toothless and me, Flicker flew down, but labored. **"Hey guys!"** he chirped, shifting uncomfortably.

Toothless raised an eyebrow. **"Why are you acting so weird?"**

Flicker looked confused. **"Oh, you mean why am I standing like this? I found someone."**

I slowly snuck around him, to find a dragon sitting on his back, looking half-frozen.

The dragon had a mostly brown body with a blue head and neck, and a red stripe going from his nose, down his spine and covering the thinnest part of his tail. I think he was about six feet tall, but he was sitting down so it was hard to tell. On his spine, there were tall spines covered in a thin membrane. He turned around to look at me. **"Hello! I'm Thresher, what's your name? Your friend here found me nearly frozen, and brought me here!" **

I think if I actually tried and paid attention to what he was saying I could understand, but he was speaking so fast I didn't bother.

He frowned, and repeated what he said in the slowest voice ever.

I just blinked.

_Credit to KuroIchi30866 for Thresher. Thank you!___


	13. Chapter 13

Flicker turned around, letting Thresher off his back.

Toothless walked up to Thresher with a gentle smile. **"Where are you from?"**

Thresher grinned. **"It doesn't have a name, but it was a giant flat block of land-" **

He then launched into a very fast paced description of what his home land looked like, and after a few moments of incomprehensible ramblings, he stopped and looked at me.

**"Well?" **he chirped.

I blinked, trying to remember what he asked me.

**"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" **he asked with an exasperated expression.

I weakly shook my head.

Thresher sighed. **"I asked where you were from."**

I shrugged, truly not knowing anything about where I was born.

**"Did it have trees, other dragons, was it an island or a landmass… you know, things like that!"**

**"Trees… and a W-whispering Death… and, um, it w-was an island, I think." **I tried to remember any other details, but I blanked.

Thresher frowned slightly, but shrugged.

**"You must have an awful memory," **Flicker added. **"How old are you to not remember where you hatched?" **

**"I think I'm-"**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you THINK?! How do you not actually know how old you are?"**

**"I never had anything like a birthday, but maybe around 22…?"**

Flicker gasped. **"You never had a birthday!? What kind of hatchling-hood did you have? Skrills are awful parents, sure, but we get birthdays. Wasn't either your mom or dad a Skrill?" **he turned to Toothless. **"Night Furies get birthdays, right?"**

Toothless nodded uncomfortably.

**"Well, you should have had a birthday…" **Flicker trailed off.

I narrowed my eyes, and forced myself to remember he had no idea what subjects were… touchy… for me. **"I didn't r-really h-have par-p-parents or any-anything…"**

Flicker tensed up, and suddenly looked… ah; I actually couldn't tell what expression that was. **"Oh geez, Chaos, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I am sorry!" **he apologized. Actually, it was more like pleading.

I sighed and shrugged.

Thresher looked at Flicker and me. **"Tension…" **he whined in a high pitched voice.

Flicker glared at him jokingly, and then suddenly jumped up, dragging Toothless with him.

**"Flicker, put me down!" **he yelped, now dangling about a foot above the tree tops.

Flicker didn't respond, and struggled to properly fly while carrying Toothless away from Thresher and me.

Toothless struggled, and let out a short roar. "**Ok, then where are you taking me?" **

Flicker didn't answer, or if he did, I couldn't hear him, but Toothless stopped struggling.

Thresher looked at me, thoroughly confused.

I was too, but didn't show it as much.

**"What was that about?" **Thresher asked, and this time he spoke at the perfect pace.

I shrugged, noticing I had shrugged a lot in the past 45 minutes.

I noticed Flicker and Toothless had disappeared, so I assumed they had landed somewhere.

Thresher realized this too. **"Should we try to find them, or…?"**

I shook my head, but my curiosity was eating away at me.

**"Is flying fun?" **Thresher's voice suddenly cut into my thoughts. He was staring at me, slightly troubled.

He didn't have any wings, so I guess he had never flown… well, he was on Flicker's back, but I don't think that would count. I nodded, grinning slightly.

He sighed. **"I can run super-fast, almost as fast as Speed Stingers, but being stuck on the ground all the time does have its disadvantages."**

I frowned, thinking about the disadvantages of wings.

He noticed my frown. **"I'm sorry, this is probably bumming you out, huh?" **he said quickly, putting on a grin.

I snorted as Flicker slowly flew over.

**"Hey, where did you- wah!" **Flicker dropped down and picked up Thresher too, flying much faster due to Thresher's smaller stature. They landed around the same place as Toothless and Flicker had before.

I went with my better judgment- although the other option made a more convincing case- and stayed behind, curling up into a ball and falling asleep all alone. 


	14. Chapter 14

When I woke up, the sun was high in the sky, shining faintly through the clouds, but the three others had not returned from… wherever they disappeared to. I got up, stretching, and decided to go find them. I jumped out of the cove and lazily wandered in the general direction Flicker had taken his… hostages. There wasn't any snow on the ground, but everything was damp and soggy, so melting had most likely occurred. I wasn't in a rush or anything, so I dawdled, absorbed in the scenery.

A streak suddenly raced by, circling back to me. It was Thresher.

I was about to ask where he had gone, but an excited grin on his face interrupted me.

**"Chaos, come on, I've got something to show you!" **he chirped excitedly, and started pushing me forward.

I went with it, and soon we arrived at a clearing, with several odd things. There was a net full of a mixture of mutton, chicken, and fish, a sort of nest made of grass and a large flat rock with a sunbeam shining directly on it. I looked around in confusion, noticing Flicker and Toothless, both with goofy smiles.

**"Happy late/early birthday!" **Flicker bounded over to me, acting like an overgrown hatchling.

I looked at him in confusion. **"What?"**

**"You said you've never had a birthday, so Flicker planned this!" **Toothless explained.

I didn't know what to say- no one had ever done anything this nice for me. Well, no one had done anything very nice at all… **"I, uh, I, uh, I uh, thank you," **I stammered awkwardly.

Flicker wagged his tail and made an excited whining noise. **"We made you presents too. Which would you prefer: presents or food?"**

**"Er, I guess food…" **I was still in shock because of the newness of having a birthday.

**"Ok, do you like mutton, fish, or chicken more?" **Flicker walked over to the net and started poking through it.

**"I don't know-" **I began.

**"Ok, here." **He put all three in front of me. **"We also have dragon nip, if you want some."**

**"Um, t-that's ok. Thank you." **I quickly wolfed them down.

Toothless walked over to me. **"You're not allowed to say "thank you" today. It's your birthday, so we are at your beck and call."**

I shifted uncomfortably. **"Um, t-that's not necessary."**

Thresher shook his head. **"No, it is necessary."**

**"But-"**

**"No buts. This is your birthday- I guess- so you just say what you want."**

Thresher, Flicker, and Toothless were staring at me expectedly, making me sort of uncomfortable.

**"I don't really want anything." **And I really didn't. 

Flicker's eyes lit up. **"Well, I guess we'll have to do everything for you before you want it!"**

I blinked, slightly perplexed.

Flicker and Thresher jumped over to behind a large rock and started doing something.

I stretched out my neck to try and see what they were doing, but Toothless stuck out his wing, blocking my view.

Thresher pulled out four pieces of food. One was different types of fish, which he gave to Toothless; he gave Flicker a raw rack of sheep; he got a whole chicken; and gave me the weirdest thing I have ever seen.

It was the ribs of a sheep with the legs of a chicken where the four legs would be. Various species of fish surrounded the rest of the body. The carapace of a crab was nestled in between the two sides of the sheep. Dragon nip and globs of honey were sprinkled around.

I slowly blinked, unsure what to say.

The other three were waiting for me to say something.

**"Um, wow."**

Toothless's eyes gleamed. **"Can we eat?"**

I nodded quickly, and started to eat it- slowly this time.

Toothless ate his fastest, as it was only fish and the others had to chew theirs.

Oddly enough, although mine was the biggest, I finished mine second, followed by Flicker, then Thresher. Soon we were all full, and Flicker said it was time to open the presents they had made.

He dragged out several things of varying sizes over to me. **"This one is from me." **Flicker's eyes were sparkling like gems.

He gave me the smallest one. It had leaves folded around it, so at first I couldn't see it. I gently pulled the leaves away, revealing a necklace. The necklace was actually large enough to wear, but it was folded up as small as it would go. The necklace itself was a thick string with pieces of bark and beautiful rocks on it.

I slipped it over my head, expecting the necklace to get tangled in my spines or be too big and drag on the ground. But no, it fit perfectly and hung smoothly around my neck.

Flicker grinned broadly as Thresher handed me his present: a sort of painting of the sky. It was on a flat rock that was jagged around the edges, but I didn't notice that very much. The painting was made out of some unknown substance, not that I cared what the materials were. It was a blue sky with fluffy little popcorn clouds dotted across, with the start of a sunset on the horizon. I had no idea how somebody was able to make such art.

**"Do you like it?" **Thresher asked nervously.

I nodded, hoping I wasn't acting like I didn't care. **"It's beautiful."**

**"Thank you." **he purred.

Toothless sighed, and hesitated.

**"Come on Toothless, get it," **Flicker murmured.

**"I don't she'll like it…"**

**"It'll be fine, just give it to her." **Flicker tried to convince Toothless.

**"Fine." **He picked up a… thing. **"Hiccup built this for you. I'm sorry…" **

I tilted my head questioningly at the invention. I tried to make sense of it for a moment, but realized what it was: a prosthetic tail fin, like he has, but it had gears and a lever, while his was attached to his saddle and had a design on it. I tried to figure out my feelings towards it. Ultimately, it would fall apart whenever I did anything, but… but… He made me a tail fin so I could fly again! **"H- How would I put it on?"**

Toothless's eyes widened and lit up. **"Um, here, I'll help you." **He picked up the fin and dragged it over to me. He attached it to my tail, but I wasn't paying much attention, so I wasn't positive how he did it. **"You can't do any tricks or anything because your tail fins have to move at the same time." **He was acting like he expecting me to attack him or something.

I moved my real fin- the fake one moved with it.

Flicker and Thresher were staring at me, expecting me to do something.

I jumped up, and stayed level a couple feet above the ground. I slowly moved up, my heart thumping.

Flicker, well, flickered with lightening in excitement. He followed me up, but Thresher and Toothless only watched. **"Wow, this is so cool!" **

I grinned, and suddenly shot up into the sky, pulling myself when I reached the clouds, my new necklace jangling around and flipping over my head. My wings flared to parachute myself to the ground, my tongue half lolling out of my mouth.

By the time Flicker tried to follow my, I was already back at the ground.

Toothless grinned. **"So, you like it?"**

I nodded.

**"Remember, this is just a prototype, so just use it in emergencies." **

I nodded again, and twisted back to take off the tail. **"Th-thank you, guys." **


	15. Chapter 15

Toothless laughed. **"We said no saying "thank you"!" **

**"What else should I say if I wish to thank y-you?"**

**"Nothing." **Toothless said, grinning.

I shrugged, and looked around at the ball of grass and flat rock. **"W-what are those for?"**

**"Those are for later…" **Flicker said mischievously.

I nodded, distracted by a faint hissing noise.

The others noticed it too, looking around for the source. 

**"What is that? Where is it coming from? Is somebody making it? Is it-" **Thresher stopped asking questions that nobody knew the answer to when the hiss turned into crackling.

I didn't know how to describe what I felt… the crackling was almost familiar, but I couldn't place it. I started walking in the general direction of the noise, which suddenly twisted into a whistle for a couple seconds, like the sound Night Furies make when charging up a plasma blast.

Toothless looked at me, an expression that was a mix of confusion and concern on his face.

I walked faster, climbing out of the cove and followed the sound. I dropped down to the ground when I saw a dragon.

He was as long as Toothless, but was much taller than him, and a little shorter than Flicker. He was blackish-blue with two thin, rubbery lines of spines on his back and a fleshy frill on his head. The dragon was standing on two thick legs and his wing-claws, his long tail hovering a couple inches off the ground. His large, almond shaped yellow-green eyes, set in the middle of his long face, passed over me, quickly turning to gaze directly at me. **"Hello?" **he asked in a wavering voice, sounding almost hopeful.

I noticed that the noise, whether it came from him or not, had fallen silent when he spoke. I shakily stood up, prepared to run as fast as possible, if need be.

He stared at me with cautious curiosity, a flash of surprise passing over his face. **"I'm Espowyes, Espow for short. What's your name?"**

**"Chaos." **I said shortly, still mildly suspicious of this strange dragon.

**"What kind of dragon are you?" **he asked bluntly, sounding like he was waiting to ask me that.

I searched for a good answer. **"W-what are you?"**

**"I'm a hybrid," **he told me matter-of-factly.

_That's not possible… he looks nothing like me! _I pushed the thought out of my mind, slightly stunned at his answer. **"Um, a hybrid of what?"**

**"Night Fury and Skrill."**

It felt like he was speaking slower than physically possible; I had to wait for him to give me an answer. I was now at a loss for words. _Is he actually- no, he couldn't be. But… but… but… _

**"Are you ok?"**

I snapped out of my confusion, nodding.

**"Will you ****tell ****me what type of dragon you are now?" **he asked, slightly irritated.

**"Me too," **I said blankly.

**"You too what?"**

**"I'm a hybrid between a Night Fury and Skrill, too."**

His entire body sort of shuddered as he fell back a few steps. He opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly shot into the air and flew away, about the same speed as me.

Flicker, Toothless, and Thresher ran up.

**"Sorry, we had to get Toothless out. Who was that?" **Flicker asked.

I shook my head. _I think I just met my brother _I wanted to tell them, but couldn't find the words. I slowly walked back in a daze, half tripping over my wings several times.

Espow's POV

Stupid Nightmares… a group of five had attacked me while I was fishing, forcing me to land on a small island. There is a village built into a cliff, but I'm not worried about them. I was able to fly fast enough to shake off those brutes, but I still have to rest… Huh? I look around for the flash of movement I saw, hoping it was just some animal and not another dragon. Dragons are always attacking us; Stos said it's because hybrids are too unpredictable to be ignored. It's a dragon, but she looks scared of me. **"Hello?" **I ask, my wavering voice silencing everything else.

She stands up shakily, tensed, like she's about to run for her life.

I still don't know if she will attack me or not, so I watch her cautiously. **"I'm Espowyes, Espow for short. What's your name?" **I ask her, trying to diffuse the tension.

**"Chaos," **she says shortly. _What, does she expect me to attack her? _I wonder.

Something about her… **"What kind of dragon are you?"**

She took a moment to respond. **"W-what are you?" **she returns.

I thought dragons could tell that I was a hybrid, but I still told her. **"I'm a hybrid."**

Again, she thinks before answering. **"Um, a hybrid of what?" **

_She really can't tell? _I ask myself. **"Night Fury and Skrill."**

She completely froze, making me wonder if she is even thinking about what to say, or just spacing out.

**"Are you ok?" **I ask, snapping her out of whatever trance she was in. **"Will you tell me what type of dragon you are now?" **I ask, getting slightly irritated.

**"Me too," **she answers, confusing me.

**"You too what?" **I ask, having no idea what she means.

**"I'm a hybrid between a Night Fury and Skrill, too."**

My entire body shudders, and I fall back a few steps. I open my mouth to say something, but decide against it and fly away as fast as possible, not looking back.

My sister, Stos, is fishing, looking up at me with a mouth full of fish when I nearly crash into her. **"What's wrong?" **she asks after swallowing the fish.

**"I think I just met our sister," **I tell her numbly.

She stares at me in shock. **"Where!" **she demands to know, and I gesture in the direction of the island I had come from.

_My friend said I should try switching point of views, so that's why I have Espow's; tell me if I should switch like that more or less. Anyway, the underlined "tell" is my 10,000 word! I tried to make it something dramatic and profound, but it failed. _


	16. Chapter 16

Flicker, Toothless, and Thresher were talking about something behind me, deep in a conversation I couldn't hear. I probably could if I blocked out the jumbled thoughts in my head, but I didn't want to.

A dragon dropped down in front of me, and for a moment I thought she was a Night Fury, but she wasn't. She actually looked exactly like me, perhaps a little bluer and less spiky. She stared at me suspiciously, circling me.

Flicker growled behind me, but didn't move.

I half flared my wings at her when that other dragon from earlier- Espow, I think- flew down.

He stared at me. **"See, she even looks just like you!" **he told the new one.

She stopped circling me and sat down next to Espow. **"I'm Stos, by the way. You're Chaos, right?"**

I frowned, nodding. _Who are these two? _I asked myself.

Stos walked forward, seemingly analyzing me with dark green eyes. **"Well, you certainly look the part… Where were you born?"**

I shrugged, tired of dragons asking me that question.

She nodded. **"Were you alone when you hatched? Was there a Whispering Death there? Was there a fight scene surrounding you?"**

I stood there, stunned. I managed a stiff nod after a minute of her glaring at me.

**"Yes to what?"**

**"All three…" **I choked out.

She stared at me, surprised. **"You're joking, right?** **You can't actually…" **she trailed off, and suddenly tackled me. **"We thought you were dead! I mean, what kind of hatchling survives a Whispering Death!?" **she exclaimed, hugging me with her wings.

I stumbled back, hissing out of instinct. I had no idea what she was talking about or where she was going with it.

Toothless loudly coughed. **"Um, hello. Are you implying Chaos is your sister?"**

Stos nodded. **"Yes yes yes! Our little sister… I think our parents would've chosen a ****_better _****name, but-"**

**"I like my name," **I growled softly, interrupting her.

She stared at me. **"Of course… Anyway-" **She was again cut off, this time by Espow cuffing her with his wing.

**"Stos… Stop it." **His tone was almost sad, like he desperately needed her to stop.

Stos turned around to face him, little sparks flying off her back.

Flicker reached forward and pulled on my tail, gesturing to leave.

I nodded, and followed Flicker, Thresher, and Toothless as they snuck away. I could hear Stos and Espow start to fight, but I wasn't able to tell if they were physically attacking or just yelling at each other they were so loud.

We got to the cove just as it actually started to snow, but Toothless stayed at the edge.

Toothless looked around. **"Thresher, can I bring you to meet my friends? I mean, if you want."**

Thresher nodded excitedly. **"I love meeting new things! Will you guys be ok?" **he looked back at Flicker and me.

Flicker nodded. **"Don't worry… I'll drive off those two, um, dragons if they come back."**

I nodded too.

Toothless waved as Thresher jumped up with surprising ease, and they ran off.

Flicker sighed. **"That was weird. Do you think they are really your brother and sister?"**

I nodded slightly. **"T-they look like m-me, and Espow said he was a h-hybrid between a N-night Fury and Sk-Skrill…"**

He halfheartedly grinned. **"Well, we should wait until they calm down enough to have an actual conversation about this."**

I nodded, the snow coming down harder.

Flicker looked up, his eyes half closed. **"Are you going to be ok if I go fly around?"**

I nodded, clearing a spot on the now snowy grass, curling up and falling asleep as he took off.

A while later, probably an hour or so, I woke up, expecting to be covered in snow. I wasn't, though. In fact, there wasn't even any snow within a foot of me. I sat up with a start, banging my head on… something. Flicker had his wing over me, so he was completely covered in thick snow while blocking me from it. I nudged his head, making his green eyes open.

**"You're awake…" **he commented sleepily. **"Oh, sorry, you looked cold when I came back down, so I melted it off of you."**

I stared at him silently for a few moments.

**"Um, you ok? You look confused." **He noticed my silence, shaking off some of the snow, only to be covered by more. **"Ugh, this is a blizzard, not just a snow storm."**

I smiled slightly. **"I guess I got my wish for snow, then," **I murmured.

Flicker snorted, nodding with a lopsided smile. **"I can barely move under all this heavy stuff… how long until the snow melts, do you think?"**

I shrugged, looking up at his wing. I spastically shivered, not used to being so cold.

Flicker chuckled. **"I thought you were part Skrill…"**

I frowned, and nodded.

**"I'm not cold at all."**

I shrugged. **"I'm n-not entirely S-skrill." **I shivered again, trying to ball up to conserve heat.

Flicker shifted towards me, lowering his wing onto me. He moved his head onto my shoulder, immediately warming me, albeit only slightly.

I shivered again, instinctively moving towards his chest.

Flicker curled up around me, letting out a hot breath. **"Do you think Toothless and Thresher are ok?" **he asked right next to my ear.

I shifted, slightly uncomfortable upon realizing how close he was. **"I d-don't kn-know, b-but hopefully they're w-warmer than me…"**

**"You're still cold?" **He moved closer to me, if that was even possible.

I shrugged slightly. **"Not a-as cold as if I was j-just o-outside in the s-snow."**

**"Good," **he yawned, closing his eyes.

I did the same, but I didn't really fall asleep. I was half aware and half asleep, having extremely random and unmemorable dreams.

_ Stos kind of reminds me of Rarity from My Little Pony, just a random thing to think about. Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update this, I just sort of… fell asleep for a week. Seriously, it's possible and I did it. Random question, does anybody out there like Creepypasta or Skyrim?  
>(I felt awkward writing the part with Flicker and Chaos…)<em>


End file.
